Passenger
by LzzyHale
Summary: Here… I lay… still so breathless, just like always. Please, please tell me there is no more. The heads are cocked sideways. Who cares if it's only a child… it's so ugly… it's still your demon. The red spools, licking with such malice. These are the lucky witnesses. Now to kill me… Won't you please?
1. Chapter 1

Here… I lay… still so breathless, just like always. Please, please tell me there is no more. The heads are cocked sideways. Who cares if it's only a child… it's so fucking ugly… it's still your demon. The red spools, licking with such malice. These are the lucky witnesses. Now to kill me… Won't you please?

KILL MEEEE!

Rip every muscle why won't you, we simple-minded people are so curious. Let the whole world see this. Who cares if we did anything? He's just a demon… he's just a fucking demon.

Blood… red… skies painted so effortlessly, between bodies… I see the figure looking right at me, the two dotted eyes; they just switched to three… I see the scenes pull away… it's the end of me…

Die FASSSSSTERRRRR!

Rip every muscle won't you, we simple-minded people are so curious. Let the whole world see this. Who cares if we did anything? Hold his throat to cut all - oxygen from his lungs and, hurry, and hurry, He's just a demon… he's just a fucking demon.

How did this happen…

Where did all this come from?

What's all this noise?

Why can't I feel… why am I so numb?

Here… I lay… just like always… Don't let me… go

Take me to my death...

"Hell yeah this has been one kickass day!" The small twelve year old serpentine-oriented girl kicked off the base of another lowly rooftop, gaining needed air. "Got myself a new coat today, my favorite dango, it's almost sundown; the best time of day, and orochimaru-sensei promised me an awesome mission to wave. The casting glows of the orange hued sun radiated the semi tan skin of Anko Mitarashi. Her pale brown eyes bore a happy nature that deceived her rather uncouth demeanor. Her long, dark, newly adorned coat bought for her by that "jackass" Ibiki was quite fitting and cozy. Her mostly revealing and tight body net firmly grasping her developing form was just how she liked it, and of course, her black mini skirt. Yes, it had been a rather humbling day for the snake shinobi in training.

"Yeah, fuckin' rip the guts out of the son of a' bitch next!"

Maybe…

With a quick twist of her Ankle, Anko came to a halt; balancing with practiced ease upon a posed steel pole. Peering down from her perched position; a dark lot of chaos was unfolding before her; as if a child's pop-up book was laying open for play, a very evil and obscene book. A concert of thirty easy circled their main course. A small child, no older than five lay sprawled in a pool of his own blood; scratches of his life essence litter the surrounding area. The fueled anger and hate of the crowd stung the air with a pungent malice often released in these times of desperation. This rage was apparent on the adolescents pale skin; it being marred with every known abrasion to man. His Blonde spiked hair laced with his own red, ocean blue eyes glazing over a little more with each physical and mental blow. His tattered and torn cloths once beige bearing a giant Konaha symbol now rest in rags.

There was nothing human about this site, 'what the fuck are they doing to him?' Too dumbfounded by the boy, the picture for Anko slowly zoned out to see the entirety of scene. A swirling torrent of pure rage exploded within the small frame of the young kunoichi. Anko could feel the chakra flowing from her body in mass levels; in her 5 years of training never before had she felt this kind of strength. She was on the ground and in site in seconds.

"Leave him the fuck alone you motherfuckers!" The sizable crowd peered over their shoulders, before them stood a rather dark looking girl; eyes covered by her black bangs, a hundred snakes loomed with her, many lingering and swirling in an assorted fashions, some erected in a straight position, obvious intents to kill. Hissing and bearing fangs was what the villages inhabitants were welcomed with.

"So you bitches' like killing huh? So you like seeing blood and causing pain do you?" Anko could feel the fury welling higher and higher with each word spoken… the audience dead quiet. Her head dipped a little as a crazed smirk and giggle presumed her once happy features. "Well let me tell you something, nobody has a taste for blood and killing like I do…" With a slow raise of her arm… the feeding frenzy began.

The haze that was Naruto's vision could not stop him from witnessing the magnificence casted so unexpectedly before him. Finally in his life he could view the shed of another's blood, the gain of pain on another's part, and the burden eased on him. An organ shed, a spleen just flew by… is that a lung? 'So that's what they look like.' The mass eating and indigestion of these people; these people that have caused him so much grief were finally on the receiving end of it. Time seemed to slow for his life, the metallic cycles of red twisted and formed like strands of DNA. It was a show only for his viewing, his own personal entertainment if not forever. Yes, it was only for what seemed a couple minutes… it was only a couple minutes, but still so breathe taking.

"Kid… hey kid… get up, come one, wake up… I SAID WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Blue eyes jolted open to meet milky brown orbs. Oh no, the worse part, here comes the hurt; the hurt from the previous 'session', and the new. With a clenched face, the young jinchurichi holder was attempting to prepare for more…

"What are you doing dude," was the only response that was presented in a rather silky and easy going tone. Slowly Naruto opened one eye… than two. Before him appeared the young face of the most exquisite definition of a girl he had ever seen. The way the casting sun reflected a picturesque shine from her cheek, extending down to her lips, ending on her supple chin. Slowly her lips formed a Cheshire grin, "how are ya' kid?" Naruto could only peer on in utter awe at the site mere inches from his own vision. Slowly Anko's smile fell. "Well are you going to say something… anything?"

A few more seconds passed until the awe inspired Naruto found words to say. "You must be an angel." In an instant the stunned Anko felt her cheeks heat up from the unexpected saccharine honorific. "Hey kid! I most certainly am not an angel, look at me; do I even look like a heavenly spirit with wings and a halo?" With a quick look around from his position within Anko's arms, Naruto's eyes immediately fell upon the parade of life essence that fancily decorated the walls of the sizable lot. The 'angel' whose arms he lay was covered in the same crimson liquid as the unforgiving concrete. "Trust me man, no angel does what I do."

With a small nod of understanding, Anko slowly released the young boy from her grasp, than regaining her stance, began a tyrant form of a speech.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude! How could you let those bastards treat you like that, how can you just let them push you around and step all over you like that! You would have bitten the bullet if I hadn't saved your little ass. If anything you could have ran away, don't just lay there and take it like a little bitch; defend yourself!"

…

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" the ever impatient Anko spoke waiting for a reply, her foot tapping as her snarky voice descended in tone. "You said a bad word." the little Naruto finally responded in a hushed voice. "Really dude, that's all you have to say about that," replied Anko in an exasperated tone. "I say a lot of bad words, but do you think I care… hell no, because no asshole here on Earth can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want; you should try it some time."

"Umm…"

A sudden idea formed in the noggin of the young girl, "You know what, Go on, I want you to say the word; fuck."

"Umm… but that's a bad word."

"Yeah; so, I'm telling you to say it, so just go ahead and say it."

"But I don't wanna."

Anko could now feel a vein bulge. "Just say it already!"

"But you just said I don't have to do anything I don't want."

The young girl went slack jaw from the simple logic of the little kid before her. "You're right… I'll make you a deal… if you say it; I'll show how to do the senei jashu.

"Sensai jushu?"

"No kiddy, the senei Jashu, my hidden snake hands." With an award winning smirk the serpentine kunoichi crossed her arms in triumph. "Wow! You mean those cool snake guys that ate everyone." With a slight chuckle, Anko gave a thumbs up, "so you did catch some of that blood bath."

"You bet, every hand sign."

So go ahead… don't be such a pussy."

"…fu-"

"That's right, go ahead."

"Fuck."

"Aha! Now see, was that so hard?"

"Hmm, no I guess not."

"Just remember kid, don't let fucks like these do that to you. Do whatever you have to do to survive, that's what it's about you see. I used to be in a similar boat as you, until orochimaru-sensei helped me become strong, and now nobody messes with me… well sometimes. A lot of people disagree with Orochimaru and his teachings, and because of that, they don't like me either, but I say screw em' who needs them.

"Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto's tiny voice asked.

"Yep, you bet he's been my sensei since I became a shinobi of the hidden leaf village; he taught me everything I know. He's my everything; he brought me out of my hell after my parents died by some crazy fox demon; I was left for dead, just a lone orphan much like you, but he saved me from it all. Ha-ha; look at me we just met yet I'm telling you my life's story. My name's Anko; Anko Mitarashi," with an arm extended expectantly, the happy Anko grew confused after a minute of no response.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" The young lad's face quickly grew as confused as his counterparts. "Well… my name is Naruto… but I don't know if I have a last name, I think I don't anyway. Umm, everyone hates me, I don't know why but I guess it's okay cause' it's been like that for as long as I remember. Ninja's are cool and I now Know I really like you Anko. Umm, I guess that's it?" A thin smile formed on the lips of the dark haired girl. "Well Naruto I like you too you're pretty cool for a little kit, maybe when you get a little older, you can be my boyfriend, I've been wanting to try one of those." With a sudden flash, the young girl's face lit up like fire on gasoline. "Hey, I have an awesome Idea; Naruto Mitarashi, Yeah! I've always wanted a friend who had the same name as me!"

Soon Naruto's face followed with the same enthusiasm as his new friends. "Hey yeah, awesome, I always wanted a last name! Are you serious… you're my friend?" With a slight giggle, the young Anko happily replied. "Well of course idiot! I wouldn't be talking to you like this if I wasn't. The duo than continued on with a bout of laughter shared between them; almost as if was meant to be; the laughter on Naruto's part suddenly ended with a sharp shudder.

"It's getting really cold and dark out. The sloshers will be out looking for me." The sudden reminder of the nearly set sun caused a panicked expression to rise from Anko. "Oh shit! I forgot I have to go meet Orochimaru-sensei!" The hurried genin quickly began to gain stamina in her legs before she viewed the sorry shivering, crouched form of the small child before her. "Hey Naruto, here take this," with a cool swipe of her arms, the long dark, blood ridden trench coat lay folded in her thin arms. The Kyuubi holder looked up with small tears in his eyes.

"Anko, I can't take your coat… you'll get cold-"

"Just take it kid, it'll keep you warm I can just get another one, besides, it's a bit big for me, and you'll grow into it," Anko sharply cut off. "Take it before I change my mind. Oh, and take this." The kunoichi produced a seemingly forgotten, cold bag of dango from behind her back. "Eat; you really need to put some meat on your bones, Kay?"

With tear stricken eyes, "the newly appointed Mitarashi enveloped his savior in a tight gripped hug. " Thank you so, so much Anko. You really are an angel," "Yeah, yeah," the young girl replied modestly, and with that, returned his hug. "Will you stay with me Anko?" The adolescents pleaded to the older girl whose face suddenly looked downtrodden. "I'm sorry, but I have an important C-rank mission with Orochimaru-sensei, I have to go."

"But the Sloshers will get me…"

"What are the Sloshers?" asked and confused and slightly worried Anko.

"They're people… they carry bottles that they drink from… they hit harder and are meaner than the others, they really like to hunt me, and they say it's a sport…"

The trained Mitarashi immediately knew he was speaking of the village Drunkards, she knew of them 'personally.' "Naruto look," Anko spoke softly, crouching so she could be on level with the young boy. "I promised I'd teach you the Senei Jashu. Take this." She than produced a small scroll from the long pocket of the black coat. "My Orochimaru-sensei gave me this to learn and train from so it is very precious to me. Take good care of it and it'll protect you, learn from it and it will be with you. I know you can do it, take care of it, I'll be back one day for it… I believe in you. I'm so sorry. I must go now." Before the desperate cries and pleads could discern her from her decision, the genin tore off towards her destination.

"Pease come back Anko, don't leave me… we can… we can… as the blonde haired boy yelled into the now night, he realized something… his angel was gone. He would see her one day, right?

-Nine years later-

"As shinobi of the village, it's also within our best interest to assist in the village by upholding peace within civilian community. As you flip to page seventy-three you see such a turn of events did not occur a mere decade ago. The picture at the bottom reveals abandoned lot lay in ruins by as many as thirty dead defenseless bystanders of Konoha. The killer believed to be Konoha's own jonin/ Orochimaru/ yes; the legendary sannin. If you look to page seventy-four you'll notice a rather disturbing image of an alley; yes, only a few hours later another massacre occurred, this time concerning five of Konoha's own chunin. This scene however was undecipherable as the markings and chakra residue that tainted the bodies and gravel were not consistent with our data. In all, we have no idea who committed the second string of murders; however, we tend to believe this to doing followed Orochimaru as well.

A loud clack resonated throughout the wooden halls that consisted of the acedemy as the double doors rested open, stainless steel hinges snapped like toothpicks. The bright midday light shone through the opening as a figure clad in dark apparel stepped with uncouth-confident ease towards its unknown destination.

"Class; that being said, the reason we review this is for you to understand we must never drop our guard, be on the watch for suspicious behavior even inside our walls. Evil Lurks in everyone and as Shinobi of the hidden leaf, it is our duty to protect the civilians and innocent from this evil. Any questions class?"

"I have one Iruka-sensei!" A self-assured dark haired boy raised his hand in a very buoyant manner, waving about. "Yes Eushio," Iruka smiled brightly at his young subordinate. "Isn't that the same night the Uchiha massacre happened?" A deadly silence fell over the entire class as an immediate intent of rage could be felt emitting from the loan Sasuke in the corner. "Yes Eushio, but on another note let's move unto the next lesson if you will please- The scarred teacher was abruptly halted in speech as a thunderous boom erupted from enter and exit point of the room. Turning to look at the ruckus, Iruka found himself with only centimeters worth left to attempt to dodge the heavy oak door seconds from his demise. With years of practice, the tan shinobi managed to substitute before the door met wall in an instant stop followed by more clashes of noise.

A spikey blonde teenager was the sudden attention of the entire class as the soul culprit of such shenanigans. Hands in pockets, Naruto heavily sauntered in, edging towards the wooden bleachers in attempt to find an empty seat. The Kyuubi kid browsed the rows of his fellow colleagues like meat on spic.

'no…not you, you neither; she's a compulsive lying bitch, fuck him… man, are there really no free seats away from these shit stains?" his options where severely limited between the kid with the dog on his head, and the kid who is constantly overstuffing his gullet. With a quick fleeting decision Naruto began is decent towards Kiba. 'He may be into bestiality, but at least he doesn't reek of aged beef and body odor.' Naruto slumped into the desk positioned directly next to the Inuzuka boy. A grinning Kiba looked to the joining teen next to him, "ha-ha-ha, good one Naruto, best one all week!" Naruto slumped his head, not even bothering to acknowledge the comment towards his doing. The Inuzuka offspring was one of the few Naruto could stand to hear, and most knew that alone was feet; to be on the tolerated list with the dark clad kid.

**"****NARUTO MITARASHI, MY DESK AFTER CLASS!" ** An explosive Iruka roared after reappearing from his substitution. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say sensei, took you long enough to come back." The Mitarashi stated in a mock tone. A few moans and grunts emitted from the annoyed Iruka before the lesson continued. 'Damn it this sucks, who cares if the second hokage enjoyed walks in the/ Naruto's thoughts were caught off as he noticed a blonde haired girl staring daggers his way; she was quick to turn the other way when said Mitarashi shot back a glare that easily done hers in. Not thinking much of it, the pale teen thoughts turned towards the bottle of sake waiting for him after class."

"That being said," Iruka continued, "is one of the many possibilities that events of such magnitudes; while desolate, ultimately cause us as Shinobi to strengthen in apt with our surroundings, any questions class? After a resounding no and a sweat drop later, Iruka released the class from their perch for a quick recess. The entirety of the class began to race of the door, including one Naruto whom attempted to blend in with the crowd in order to escape, that was until "**Naruto, you go nowhere!**"

Naruto, I can't have you kicking doors in,: the tone Iruka was projecting was anything but joking. "I'm trying to portray to these kids a positive message and you're nearly removing the teachers head with random bouts of flying doors." Naruto stood arms at his side as he listens to the lecture of his unwanted sensei. "You know better than most; especially these kids, what's at stake for them, death, destruction; health issues not to mention their own lives." The scarred teachers' words grew rapid as his eyes narrowed in concentration; lanky arms supporting his weight as he lent on his desk. "The last things I need are these kids thinking this way of life is one big game. Naruto, what is it, did something or someone piss you off again." Iruka viewed his student, his tone becoming softer as he spoke these words. "Have you been having nightmares… they haven't hurt you have they?"

"No!" was the angered Jinchurichi harsh reply, "no one even has the intention of bringing harm me, let alone possessing the idea they can."

"You still haven't found that solace you were looking for, have you?" The middle aged man's face never faltered in its portrayal of its sympathy. Naruto's only remark was the soft chirping of the birds outside. A long silence passed between the two. "You know Naruto, you can talk to me about any- "No I don't need to speak with you about anything… anything at all," was his sharp interruption. Another long silence passed between the two men.

"You know Naruto, the door still needs to be repaired, is there any way you can-

"No, fix it yourself." With that, the young man made his way towards the gaping portal that was now the front entrance to the classroom. "You know what Naruto," Iruka hollered after the retreating form of his student, tone changing to life affirming as attempts for a last ditch effort of his audience, "walk now, but you have to open up to the world eventually, you can't do it alone, everyone needs someone. Do you hear me? the chickens will come home to roost." It was too late however, the troubled teen was already gone, all the middle aged man could do was hang his head and pray his words did not fall on deaf ears.


	2. Nightmares From A Thief

RageGoat

Pschmalzried

Coduss

Apedreitor

Thesoral

Zen Neeon

Thatoneawsomeguy

Polak0113

Darthpool

Ob Nixilis

TheFoolishTheif

Nightmares from a Thief

Large various crowds of students stung the academy training grounds; loud boisterous conversations of recent activities were spoken out with much definition. One lone student however, could be seen easily navigating the cramped grounds with practiced ease; almost to the point of stealthy. Finding his common; out of the way tree, Naruto found his once lonely trunk and rested heavily against its solid mahogany. Eyes slowly closing, the boy was seconds from finding a few moments of peace.

"Naruto," shrieked one Ino Yamanaka. 'What the fuck does this girl want now,' many of the fellow classmates knew that one of the moments to definitely leave the Mitarashi alone; when located at the tree. The mere thought of being disturbed annoyed the Mitarashi more than anything, could they not see he was busy?

"Where do you get off disrupting class like that Naruto, You think you can just kick doors in and it's okay, it's not funny, it's not a prank, so I think you should just stop." Too busy with her rant, she didn't notice the dark clad Naruto slowly ascending to his feet. "Oh, and that one time when you decided to henge that blow up doll into my Sasuke, knowing that I would kiss it, I mean everyone laughed at me for weeks… how mean can you be. I don't know how bad you think your life is, but it can't be anything compared to Sasuke. He has been through so much, you could take lessons from him, maybe then somebody would like you, you never know, maybe then I…" The blonde girl lost sudden interest in her vent as she realized the class bully was at his feet. In an instant her body was swung completely in a three sixty motion, body hard-pressed into the rough bark of the tree. She could feel rough callused hands grasping at her throat, the hold wasn't tight; she knew that could change instantaneous.

No words were spoken for a long moment; Naruto's face was twisted up in an expression that spoke nothing but malice. Ino's fear not only visible by the bullets of sweat that coated her pale skin; it floated so think in the air it was almost orgasmic to the taller blonde. Through her grief stricken pose, Ino's icy blue eyes forcibly bore into the twisted demented visage of her current undesired counterpart. If it was possible, Ino's fear only seemed to increase tenfold when she viewed the most petrifying sight ever witnessed in her young life. His left eye slowly turned from its dull blue to a dark red; his once circular pupil flattened to slit almost as if it belonged to a fox, blood vessels popped as veins bulged. The faint whisker marks became gashes of an equal red; they weren't marks anymore, they were scars. His teeth and hands now bear the epitome of the term, 'of gnashing of teeth and claws.'

She could see it; this was not Naruto, something of a completely different nature loomed just under the surface; something so evil. What this was she could not say, however a story told from the iris of the man, Ino could see something compared to vile, a lifelong swirling torrent of filthy pain and misery; putting it lightly. She felt his grip tighten and she knew she was finished. Her heart raced rapid as his head fell closer until she felt the flesh of his forehead press hard against her, his skin was burning it felt like fire was licking her very pores. Ino could not even blink; only stare into the barren wasteland of death that was his eyes.

"Do not," was the only audible mutter that Naruto spoke, at least that's what came from his lips, the voice was deep and hallow; it sounded nothing of him. His grip loosened and she fell from his lock like putty, she felt numb to everything around her, from the wind that wisped by, to the wood that dug into the small of her back as her petite form fell from her standing position. Her rear touched the ground and she could not. Her once pretty ocean blue eyes now a lifeless hazel. Her head ached like no other yet she could not move; could hardly breathe.

Slowly her head tilted back, and as if viewing her classmate for the first time, stared unknowingly at his figure. As if not a care in the world, the sunshine washed over his body, a sunburst glow illuminating over his build; almost as if a mock saint. Now she was beginning to understand. He was not who she thought he was… not at all.

Just like that, he was gone.

Naruto swiftly made his way through the crowd of kids. He had to get away from that place, his blood was boiling and this wasn't the place to explode; it had been many years since he last felt this level of rage. With a few harsh shoves and a couple of twerps eating pavement later, Naruto was only a few short yards away, he was going snap and kill everyone here, he was close. Any use of chakra and this force would release. His hand bitterly cascaded over his eye, attempting to cover this countenance.

Almost there.

"Alright everyone, line up in formation, we are going to pick two participants for a sparring match and continue with yesterday's lesson." Mizuki's voice rang out as he took place at the head of the assembly. His dark eyes scanned the crowd; seeing a lone figure making its way to the exit in haste. "Ah, you there in the back, please step forward and resume stance as we pick the second participant. The mass of kids stopped and looked to the halted student. Mizuki's eyes narrowed and twisted smirk formed on his thin lips as he realized just who he had picked. Naruto's arm fell from its place as he stood from his slouched position. The mass body of students turned to face the chosen practitioner.

"No," was Naruto's quirk reply.

"I'm sorry, what was that you said?" it was obvious the white haired teacher troubled in keeping the sarcastic and disdain from his voice, "come up here please Naruto, and face yushi; as the second match up in a one on one sparring match."

"I said no!" the rage was evident in his voice and it was becoming increasingly harder to keep a sudden mass of chakra from exploding from his gates. The boy a few years younger than Naruto grabbed his shoulder from behind, "Naruto, we have to match up, Mizuki-sensei called our/" the boy identified as Yushi was cut off as he was sent careening back thirty foot, the young man was grasped for his chest and heaved greedily for air. The jinchuuriki container only stood for a second; fist extended…with a quick about face, walked out the gates of the academy.

"Another one," Naruto called as he raised his hand as signal to the bartender. With a nod, the burly man behind the counter set down his half polished glass and poured another shot of Sake, quickly sending it down the marble top to the blonde haired man. Naruto's face to an outsider would appear apathetic with only a light hint of annoyance; however on the inside he still fumed from the words spoken to him by whom he calls "that bitch Yamanaka." This was so odd, never before had he felt so distraught from mere words. He had pondered greatly over this. Had it been because it had come from a member of the most self-righteous and vein clan in all of Konaha? Probably not, he had been beaten and cursed like a dog by a number of Yamanaka. Perhaps it was because it was/ 'perhaps it's because she's a fucking bitch.' Naruto was never one to dwell on trivial happenings or thoughts; all that mattered was that she really pissed him off.

With a sharp drop of his head, downed the hard liquor with ease; that was his second bottles worth, he was good and hammered. His blood alcohol was enough to intoxicate five men yet it did nothing to calm his nerves. Slapping down a handful of Ryo Naruto purchased another bottle and stumbled his way from the counter. The moon was shining bright and ate away at the darkness that wished to loom. Shadows cast heavy over the objects that obscured the rays of the dim light; it never was able to reaching full potential.

This was some small town Naruto discovered after destroying a mile of forest in hopes of blowing off steam. It was mostly quiet; subsidized the borders of the wave country and only about fifty miles from an impressive bridge that was underway in its construction. The main street was fairly large; a straight shot, a lone long coat adorned blonde could be seen weaving and bobbing back and forth, almost as if trying to obtain balance. A bottle half empty carelessly swung loose in his weak clasp. Not much was seemed to forgo the falling Naruto; a shrill broke his drunken gaze into nothingness; it came from a close ally. Leisurely the drunk Shinobi-in-training made his way toward the direction of the noise, it was high pitched; like a woman's. Gripping the side of the cool brick building, Naruto peered over the side of the structure and into the darkness. He could make out two persons; they were male, probably in their late thirties. Their clothes were mostly tattered rags which contrasted drastically with the gold jewelry that hung from their grime covered necks and bejeweled their stubby fingers,

This told Naruto two things, one- they were poachers and had likely contracted their 'items' in a very similar fashion, two- this town was, as stated before; mostly quiet. There was something odd however, looking closer, Naruto noticed that the third patron of this mugging occasion was not a woman, the structure was much too small, this was a girl; judging by her height and weight, she could not have been older than eight. Her hair was middle length; golden locks of sun bathed strands shrouded her scalp, bright blue eyes that on a normal occasion; shine with luster.

Sluggishly Naruto made his way down the back road towards the scene; almost like a wild dog afraid to take the bread. They were screaming and tormenting this youth. Through his alcohol induced state, it was hard to articulate what they were rampaging over.

"Jus' give us the fuckin' pendant and we go away, this all jus' becomes a bad nightmare." The lanky thug with scruff bellowed; spit diluting itself from his crusty mouth. The girl unintentionally reached for the small heart shaped box that rested softly on her chest. "My mother gave me this before she passed, please, it's all I have of hers, don't take it." The girl cringed as she brought her small ligaments close to her torso; wishing her body to form some sort of makeshift shield.

So that's what this was about, she had a hunk of metal that these two mongaloids wanted, 'and here I thought maybe sake was involved…" with a slow turn, Naruto began to make his way from the lot.

A high frequented noise sounding much like flesh meeting flesh bounced and echoed off the cold stone walls. "You little whore, give us the damn thing already, sides' it makes you look **ugly **anyway. The second thug hit her and continued to rant in place of the first. "Yeah, after all, we don't wanna' make you **Die **any** faster**.

Die faster…

Die faster…

Die faster… you fucking **Demon**.

Naruto halted his pace mid-step as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"You're going to **die** tonight little** demon** kid..."

"We just wish your **whore** mother was here so we could **rip out** her uterus and feed it to you"

"After you're burning in hell and I have your **heart** as a souvenir, we are gonna' get that **snake bitch**."

He could remember it all; all the pain since the very beginning. Every name, every hit, every attempt to permanently wreck his humanity; maybe that's why he snapped, he did wish he could forget after all.

He stopped mid-step, the maddening anger from earlier had busted and he felt an entirely new level of fury. What happened next was hard for him to recall. A sudden detonation of chakra build-up caused a mass flurry of putrid and ugly tendrils to radiate from the lone Naruto. Only now did the men notice his presence as they were thrown swiftly from the girl's body. The duo of thieves made for a mad tumble that consisted of limbs and elbows before coming to a painful halt at the hands of an unforgiving stone wall.

There was no longer any high; his body neglected it as if all the liquor had drained from his veins. He began with his descent on the adolescents trapped in the adults' body. The air was too corroded with the heavy weight and grotesque abundance of this evil chakra emitting from the blonde stranger; with each growing step he took proved a testimony to the least amount breath they could draw.

Naruto was now at their feet as he peered down at the scum they were. The criminals gazed at the thing before them with adorned eyes. His chakra was visible and completely illuminated in a bright glow as it wisped around his dark clad figure. The worst part however, was his face, those eyes, those teeth… was he… was he a demon!

"Years ago I was abducted by a Chunin from another village." Naruto's voice was deep and rumbled almost like there was completely different force behind it. They men cringed like his audio caused physical pain. "He had my arms bound by chains to the ceiling of some small hellish nightmare of a pit. He tortured me for three months, eight days, and sixteen hours. I was cut, burned, electrocuted, immolated, drowned, poisoned, and thrown in a bath of acid… that was my first week of imprisonment. You want to know why I'm telling you this. The night before I escaped, the same Chunin dug the left eye from my socket; he just wanted to watch me bleed to death in a 'fitting manner.'

Slowly the Jinchuuriki brought his hand up and tapped on his glass eye, completely unfazed by it. "The moral of the story here is whenever I become so fucking angry that the only thing I see is red… this happens." With a few moments of silence and nothing more to say, Naruto knew it was time. "It's time to die gentlemen."

The hate had finally subsided and the anger was dulling, there was only one thing he knew to do now, and this little killing spree had enlightened him on just what he had to do. The blood bathed Naruto walked from the mangled and mutilated bodies of the departed. "Wait, please don't go." Naruto peered over his shoulder at the small girl, her eyes were bright and she looked to him expectantly. "Are you a… are you an angel?" His eyes fell as he thought about every time he had been called a demon… never before an angel; it almost felt as if it was some condescending and sarcastic insult.

"No, Angels don't do what I do," was his curt reply, he turned and continued on his way. "No don't go please!" He was halted as he felt the girl latch onto the hem of his coat. "You saved me, no one has ever done that before, it was the perfect coincidence." She was hunched over and holding onto him with all her might.

Naruto had never seen anyone with enough balls to grab his coat like this little girl had done; hell, grown men would never even think of such an act. "No, there is no such thing as coincidence, only the mere illusion of coincidence."

"Yes that could be, but regardless you saved me from them. There are others here like them here, they're going to get my last precious item… probably kill me to." Naruto knew the abuse, he so knew the fucking abuse. She would die by herself… he lowered himself to her as he produced a small scroll. "I have to go, but take this. It's a copy of a powerful jutsu known as the senei Jashu. The only one in my entire life who showed me any kindness gave me one just like this year ago. Take this; learn from it, protect yourself… and kill any motherfucker who tries to harm you again, do you understand?"

She grabbed the scroll hurriedly and hugged it to her chest as if it was the only thing keeping her on the Earth. She shook her head in understanding, "yes, thank you so much, thank you…" With a nod, he was up and gone in a flash.

The moon blazed so brightly in the night sky as he viewed her sleeping body atop his perch. Words of this very girl wrung in his mind so gaudily as his face held nothing short of a grimace. 'She knows nothing of me… I'm going to change that…'

She will know something that I know; I'm going to send a letter of a nightmare.

Finally when everybody sleeps, she will feel every wound that I did; a finger forced from another hand. I will send her; no medicating through it all.

This mind robber will enter my mind, stay there and attempt to fend it off.

She will be so faceless, then let's see her judge; detached from the left wing, try to put that cold out.

Our opposites will fight, and then she will try… She's now in my mind, this girl will find out she has to attempt to fend it off, and just try to pull it off. You will stay there and die. There is only solitude, the waste of a man.

She will feel it even before the sun… sets. In a fatal world she'll live in a bed of fear, on a battle field her conscious to late, then she will fade… to stay there you will die, just try to fend it off, you'll stay here and try to run; fool them all, defend your life and stay there. You will die, you will die."

He hovered over her seizing form; the screaming of this Ino Yamanaka was pure bliss to his ears. This pain she was feeling will not leave her; until she awakes the pain will be absolutely real; seeing everything through his eyes as he once had. He could recall each moment as clearly as she begged for resolve, begged on her fucking knees for salvation. Her screaming and clutching to random objects was a beautiful sight. "Feel it you bitch, feel everything…" The parents would enter in here soon; he knew he had to leave; it's just so unfortunate it had to be so early. In a flash he was gone. He watched once more from the rooftop; watched her parents run to her aid and attempt to shake her awake. 'They cannot lift that genjutsu, not even the caster… she is trapped in that nightmare until it is finished. See you around Yamanaka, maybe not," and then he was gone.


	3. Take Out The Jinchuuriki

Microzombie

Andrew7303

Dragonlilo

Jh831

StoryArk

En-sabbah

Kibeth13

Killercroc

JohnnyDraven

Smith456

Cybercorpsesnake

Gunslayer12

Nidaime Rikudou

Thatoneawsomeguy

Trood

Behrking

Take out the Jinchuuriki

Quiet; that was the word Naruto used to describe his current surroundings. Arms lazily rested on the back of his neck, feet propped on the back of the chair to his twelve, occasionally kicking little Eushio for some cheap amusement. The class was currently taking a test on some subject or another, Naruto knew he could not be bothered with this asinine idea of work.

The Yamanaka had not been to class in nearly a month, this of course was perfectly fine with Naruto. Haruno got to sit next to 'her' Uchiha and annoy the shit out of him. Everyone won, well except for Sasuke maybe, though he was unhappy so that was good in his book.

Every once in a while the young blonde would poke his head up to view the all but sincere Mizuki. He would stare at the Jinchuuriki with hate that could kill a man. Naruto was torn; he always felt mixed emotions when it came to dear old Mizuki. True; he was generally pathetic and an utter weakling; a walking disgrace to the already sinful human being. While he knew this all to be true, the other half of him stated that; like himself, maybe this middle aged man was dealt an extremely shitty hand… And that maybe Naruto should put him out of his fucked up misery.

How he hated that dolt bastard.

With a devilish smirk, Naruto let his head rest once more, continuing his ignorance. An hour later, class let out for the day. The Shinobi in training slowly grabbed their items and went about exiting the room. "Alright kids, remember to bring your polymer kunai tomorrow for training." Mizuki spoke up, his sing song voice ringing out. The class had departed, yet one student remained. The white haired man gazed towards the lone patron.

"Get up Naruto, you may leave now/" "shut up you dejected fuck." Naruto sharply cut off Mizuki, malice eating at his words. The middle aged man's face portrayed apparent shock. "You prance around here with that fake attitude and act like you give two shits about these kids; you couldn't be a bigger tool, you know that?"

In a moment's notice, the shinobi's façade dropped like ice on fire. "Watch that mouth with me prick, or you may not have one to shoot off." He was grinning; Naruto figured he must have had more balls than anticipated. "Why would you care about my intention anyway, you don't give a shit about anything; you live day in and day out by yourself, you kill and cause hurt. You maim the lives of hundreds and for what? Ha-ha, you may not be the village punching bag anymore, but you still serve no purpose; hell even less purpose since you cannot be harmed.

The Jinchuuriki had always known Mizuki to be underhanded and mostly deceitful; however, he hadn't thought this schlep to be the type of psychopath he was. It was stimulating… the mere thought of a decent fight brought a big smile to his face.

"Ha-ha, but what I speak is pointless, mere old news… what you are **Demon**, you are a time bomb… ticking… waiting, until one day you can't stop the flow and just fuckin' erupt." The Chunin broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter as Naruto face fell to maniacal. His gloves hand clenched and then all he could see was a blur.

Mizuki was caught off guard; all he knew was fist, and then wall. His cheek portrayed a large mass of balled flesh. He looked to Naruto through a strained eye. His face was horribly twisted into something that exampled hell. It was hard to look at without freezing in fear.

"I want to see your blood coat the underlings of my fingernails more than I know what to do with, but even I know that's not an option right now. The blonde haired man crouched down, face inches from his sensei. "I have no meaning, no reason to explain myself to you; even the inclination of a forced testimony pisses me off to end. I can say this however… every demon has its day, I promise you that yours reins not too far away."

I woke were the light hit me right in the seal, I felt something hot pass my wake as it did. His face is not what you'd expect, that's okay, it makes me clearly insane so he has me pegged in the back. If he does he'll need a bit of luck. Put that blade to my eye, hit my knees, and try to run. Just a bit of luck, when I go he'll have to run for life.

Take out the Jinchuuriki.

His eye's will be huge, his mind so little left to nothing. I will leave no cracks and clues, as crazy as this is. No one cares about me, so why he? How you ask did I ever fight him off? The cause; I went blind, left to find… now he's regretting every word. Those empty threats. Then on that night, with those riots, I will summon all my strength. He will need a bit of luck when I point knife at the eye, when I wrap his knees, he will choose not to fight.

Take out the Jinchuuriki

He'll be made to run for his life. I'll take out those knees; force him to fight.

The cause; take out the Jinchuuriki…

So take out that Jinchuuriki.

I'm going to take out...

I have to take out…

I can't take out…

I beg for a bit of luck, he points those claws at my eyes. He wrapped my knees when I chose to run for life.

I tried to take out the Jinchuuriki.

He bit at the necks; we were all made to run for our lives. I'm so amazed at the way we see his eye.

The cause was to take out the Jinchuuriki.

_Thunder quickly followed the blinding rays of lightning; it's mighty roar deafening to even the most powerful of man. A small blonde kid wearing black emerged from a croppy brush only to be stunned at his surroundings._

_He was now greeted with the tip of a cliff that sunk off into an absolutely beautiful one hundred and fifty foot fall. This was not his day. A complete maniac of a Shinobi was after his head and would not rest until it was decapitated from his body. His shoulders visibly shrunk as he peered at the suicidal waves crashing against the rocky wall; he knew now that his death was imminent… too bad, and he finally had a reason to live._

"_You know, this backdrop is perfect for your demise." Slowly Naruto turned to face his adversary. It was Zuki, the previous year rookie prodigy and soon to be Chunin. A long silence passed between the two. The heavy downpour never let up and their eyes never left contact._

"_Why do you continue to pursue; what do you want from me. You gain nothing from this." The young boy spoke up with much clarity despite his chakra being low and it was troubling to breath._

"_Don't you play coy with me Jinchuuriki; we both know the cliché reasoning for my attack. You took my parents from me, you took my brother from me; you took my life from me. This pain inside hurts so fucking bad… I'm going to dwell in the blood I sow." The grey haired teens face twisted into an uncouth leer as he charged fourth with speed too great for Naruto. He attempted to dash to the left but he was much too slow, a kunai embedded deep into the shoulder of the Mitarashi._

_Zuki sprang back and watched his handy work from his previous position. True joyous laughter erupted from his diaphragm as the life essence of the demon flowed from his veins like venom from a viper._

_He could hear the screaming, it wouldn't go away… they were so deafening, 'are they mine'? No they sounded of over a thousand persons. There were lovers and so many lucky witnesses. They burned in mini lakes of fires and fell victim to many blades. They were punished… punished for so many decades of ignorance and degradation._

_I could feel it coming, these arise; It's a devil, a devil in disguise…_

This guy, he won't stop following me around, he's a fuckin' creep. I had one of my ex-Shinobi buddies run a check on him; turns out he is a missing nin' looking to turn in on some cash. Can youse' please help me out here; get rid of em' however is necessary, just so long as I don't have to worry about it anymore. The Clients name was Shiro Ulequrio, The fading thoughts diminished from the blondes head as he looked to the short grouchy man.

Naruto eyes wandered from the client to the high rise window that casted heavy moonlight glow through the old wooden pained window.

"Do you know anything about this man; favorite places, any identifiable features, does he have family or not; something basic that I can use to go on." Naruto was stoic and quick with his words, it was always easier to track pray when the pray stuck out of the crowd and not in

"Youse' betcha'," the balding man hollered aloud. "He's average height; he's got long brown hair that covers his back. This creepy fuck wraps his whole body in sheets or some shit. That's not even the worst part; he's got this metal claw that he can detach and throw at youse'. As for anything else, I don't know. Look man, I heard youse' were the guy for the job and I don't care what youse' gotta' do, just get this circus clown offa' me."

'This little shits starting to piss me off.'

Naruto let out a resounding huff and stood from his leaning position on the wall, "Yeah, it'll be about fifty thousand Ryo. No less, we got a deal."

The pudgy man sighs with relief at the news. "Yeah, you bet, sounds great. Let me know when that bastards dead."

With a nod of his head, Naruto is gone in a flash.

This was his main source of income, not that he really cared about the earthly possession that was money. He was a hit man, an assassin, a bodyguard, and hired hand of will. When not wasting away in the academy or pounding down Sake, he could more than likely be found; taking heads on a freelance mission.

This was a fairly easy mission. Follow that little shit around for a couple of hours and soon that missing nin' will turn out, than all that's left is to make him wish he was never conceived; then be finished with it.

Situating himself on a makeshift floor of a high rise still under construction, Naruto reached into his trench coat and pulled out his bingo book. The bingo book was the best place to source information on any known wanted criminal or Shinobi. Using the bright of the moon, Naruto thumbed through looking for anyone that matched the physical description. It would have been a lie if he hadn't admitted he was quite surprised on who he had identified as his next victim.

The known demon and missing nin' of the hidden mist; Meizu.

A senbon whistled passed the cheek of Mitarashi and sunk deep into the pages of the book. A grin slowly crept onto the face of the blonde. "I spoke to soon, looks like I won't have to wait for you, this will be even easier than I thought. Naruto's voice had a twisted air of gratitude as his crouched form slowly moved to stand.

The demon known as Meizu appeared on a beam that over stood the younger man some distance back. A long silence drew between the two, only the howl of the wind could be heard.

"I can't believe that little peasant had the nerve to go and hire someone in attempts to bump me off.

'Looks like we were followed… and I didn't even know it, he may be dangerous.'

"Of course you know what that means for you now don't you. I can't afford to have some halfwit trying to kill me on my mission. It's time for you to die."

"I hope your mouths not writing checks that your punk ass can't cash. Watch out, I swear I'll knock you straight the fuck out." The blondes shit eating grin only grew tenfold, bearing an easy fang on display in the hot night."

This seem to hit a nerve on the rouge Shinobi; He took his stance, arm clenched to his side, body dropped into a deep slant. He was visible, than he was not. In a moment he was in Naruto's face, a metal gauntlet sent careening right for his face. With a quick bend to his right, the death trap only hit air; with quick redirection of his weight, Naruto sent his fist crashing into the cheek of the Chunin. Meizu met back to metal only to find himself knee to the ground.

He was seeing double now; from only one punch he was winded. This was no ordinary man, no ordinary hired hand. He looked up and peered at the illuminated form of his opponent. His features where hard to see in the dark, but he was certain of who it was, now that he paid in full to the whisker marks that slant across his face like an ashen scar.

Meizu's eyes went huge as he viewed the visage of the assassins face, it was something of nightmares. This was him, this was the fox. A hundred dark tendrils crawled their way from the teen and only continued to grow, even over his form they ate away at the moon and shadowed his entire existence. Meizu was quite sure he was looking at death; the tendrils hissed and groaned and soon he realized that these where not for show… They were snakes.

_He was on his knees, hands hard-pressed to his scalp; fingers buried deep into his blonde locks. He was begging anyone, begging to anything; "Please just make the screaming, make the fucking pain go away. What is this place, why am I here… What the fuck happened to everything." Everything was so blurry, translucent images of happenings crossed my vision, faded in and out yet never left at all. These scenes melded together to make one giant fucked up collage of an idea… an idea of hell on Earth._

"_**You Know where you are, don't pretend as if you don't"**_

"_I opened my eyes and I could then see everything. These where not separate images, but one giant picture that merged and formulated one… one picture so ugly that it couldn't have been viewed before." _

_Naruto looked on to what once resembled the streets of his hometown .The sky was of the reddest embers and rained blood that soaked into the very pores of the Earth. Fire surrounded the entire village and slowly grew to the center of the city like a match on a leaf. Soldiers with burned flesh that swung freely from their bone exposed faces limped from pile after pile of deceased civilians, engulfing their once righteous bodies with canister flames._

_Demonized mobs surrounded helpless humans and tortured them with their fists and devilish auroras. Hellhounds ran rampant destroying anything that crossed their sight while contaminating the once beautiful atmosphere with polluted clouds of sludge like clouds._

_There was no life that existed here anymore, only pain and death that wracked at the very confides of humanity. Everything was dead or dying… even the landscape. Lush green that once lamented the grounds and cheered even the most down now laid waste in piles of burnt ash that would never smolder._

"_I viewed this from somewhere atop a stone hinge that was constructed for what was once the three great heads now turned to nothing more than a giant rock. I felt nothing… no remorse for what I saw for I knew exactly what each and every pain felt like, what every last little cut felt like… with such clarity like day itself. Like the sun on my shoulders."_

_Just when I thought these people's lives could not be harmed any further. Just when I thought I knew every last drop of pain… __**it**__ emerged over the entire village like the sky itself. This beast of nine tails sneer was of a visage so evil it nearly made me fall to me knees in panic. I know its massive eyes looked to me from such a distance, I could feel it to my soul. It spoke with a voice so deep it caused earthquakes and toppled buildings alone. The language was foreign and I could not understand the words that it spoke… however… I could comprehend just what it meant._

_**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune… and I want to welcome you to your mind.**_

_Fuck… and I always thought my mind would look like an old sewer or something…_

He was close now; Meizu knew that he would not last much longer. He had gotten his licks in, they weren't much, but he had at least caused the kid heavier breathing. He had never seen anything like this before. A ten minute wait was all it took for minor wounds to heal to a faint scar; and he was lucky to land those. The fight continued through several halls and rooms that consisted of the still unfinished building. Undoubtedly, many repairs would be needed after this fight. Sweat coated the brow of the Chunin as he watched the advancing Jinchuuriki through hazed vision. He was almost on hands and knees from exhaustion. This fight had lasted nearly an hour.

Despite his heavy gasping for air, Meizu got to his feet and stretched his arms out wide. Naruto stopped mid stepped and watched with interest as the ex-Shinobi inhaled a deep breath.

**Akuma no fuxinaare!** Bellowed deep from the diaphragm of the missing nin'

The blonde haired teen could hardly blink as he was suddenly engulfed in a torrent of mass chakra. The metal frame of the construct gave out under the sheer power emitting from the Chunin. Eight stories, over a hundred ton of raw material was buckling and soon it would meet its end. Like a small beast being swallowed by the depths of hell, what once could have been a small feet came to an abrupt finish. Smoke bellowed and clouded the area for what seemed like endless time. The deafening clang of metal on metal ended and all that could be heard was silence, not even the locusts had a chirp to be spoken of after such a display.

A lone figure emerged from the pile of rubble that still emitted plumes of dust.

A long brown haired man coughed through his face wrappings. His cloak was in tatters and his body littered with cuts and bruises from the debris that had fallen on him. He frantically looked to and from for any signs of the life other than himself. His visible tense fell after a few minutes of nothing but silence.

Two Figures appeared from seemingly nowhere, Meizu made no movement as they looked to him from their placement atop some toppled beams. One figure was much taller than the other and wielded a large blade that was wrapped well with clean cloth.

"What the fuck is your problem Meizu, are you trying to get the surrounding Shinobi villages to find us. We have to get the fuck outta here, they'll be here soon." The taller apparitions' voice was deep and scratchy as if it belonged to a man of many battles.

"No doubt, noise of this caliber has drawn much attention. We must leave this place immediately." Spoke the smaller of the two. This voice was much more calm and soothing; what sounded of a she spoke with obviously well thought words. Meizu's head slouched and with a quiet nod of understanding, the three Shinobi vanished from the scene.

_You're going to die Zuki… You're going to fucking die right now…_


End file.
